Quickie
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Sharon and Andy only have 10 minutes, and they have every intention to spend it wisely, despite little obstacles that come their way.


**A/N** **: I wrote this story in response to the photo of that showed Andy and Sharon in their bedroom, and had a vaseline box on Sharon's night table. So this is just a fun and naughty idea of how the vaseline box found its way there.**

* * *

It wasn't often when Andy walked in on Sharon in the shower, but when he had, it was usually on purpose. Ever since the first time they've made love, being nude around each other was not an issue for neither of them and now with the upcoming wedding, they clearly had no inhibitions next to each other. Tonight, however, he walked into the bathroom without noticing that it was already occupied until he saw Sharon turning off the water and wrapping a towel around her naked body. He only got a glimpse of her body before the beige towel covered it, but it was enough to light a spark within him.

"Oh, hello there," he said, and his eyes raked over her from top to bottom. "Sorry for bursting in here. I didn't know you were in the shower." Sharon shrugged and walked over to him, pressing her lips to his.

"How was your meeting?" she asked, and towel dried her hair.

"It was fine. Nothing special," Andy said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her to him. By the way, his eyes darkened, Sharon could immediately tell what he had in mind.

"Easy there, tiger," she smirked. "Rusty should be home in ten minutes, and I promised him I'd help him with that car thing."

"What car thing?" Andy asked.

"The oil leak," Sharon replied.

"You're not a mechanic, you know," he quipped. She shrugged nonchalantly. "However, it's a good thing that I can do a lot in ten minutes," Andy teased her.

"Oh?" Sharon quirked one eyebrow. "Well, then, by all means, lead the way."

"I love it when you let me lead," Andy whispered in her ear before he captured her lips between his. Sharon hummed into the kiss, letting him guide her towards their bedroom. His hands removed her towel and threw it to the floor, as hers went down to the front of his pants and made a quick work of his suspenders, button, and zipper. She pushed his pants down along with his boxers and was greeted by his member that was already standing in attention and ready for action. She took a seat on the bed and winked at Andy playfully, before bending slightly forward and pressing a teasing kiss at the crown of his penis. If they had more time, she'd give him the full treatment, but under the current circumstances, these little gestures were more than enough. Reaching for her bedside table, she opened the top drawer and her fingers closed around a black bottle. Positioning it over her open palm, she pressed the pump several times, but nothing came out. Andy looked at her expectantly.

"I think it's empty," she handed the bottle to Andy and searched the drawer for another one, but found none. Andy almost violently pressed the pump, but it was still empty. "Do you have one in your drawer?" Sharon slid across the bed and opened Andy's top drawer, but couldn't find another bottle. They looked at each other in disappointment, both knowing that without lubricant, there was no way they could get it on in less than ten minutes.

"Wait, maybe we have one in the bathroom," Andy said and made a quick trip to the bathroom. Sharon heard him searching the drawers and cabinets. He returned a couple of minutes later, holding a box of Vaseline.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sharon groaned.

"I know it's not ideal, but…" Andy handed her the box. Sharon opened it and gathered a little of the sticky jelly on the tip of her finger.

"Ewww," she sighed. "This is disgusting. I'm not putting it on you or inside me." Andy looked at her, and she could see the wheels in his head turning.

"Do you think Rusty has lube in his drawer?" he wondered.

"Oh my God, we're not using Rusty's lube, Andy, no!" Sharon called out. She looked downwards for a moment and then looked back at Andy. "You already have an erection, I'll get you off right now, and we'll finish this later." She was about to bend forwards and take his member into her mouth when he placed his hand on her bare shoulder and held her back.

"How about we get creative?" he asked. Sharon looked at him expectantly, wondering what he had in mind. Andy laid down on the bed and pulled her on top of him. Sharon gave him a confused look. "Turn the other way," he said, and she complied. She was now on her knees with her head facing his groin. "We'll pleasure each other." It took a moment for Andy's intentions to register in Sharon's mind. "Go slow on me. I'm already halfway there," he said as he pulled her bottom half towards him, sliding his tongue between her folds. Sharon let out a surprised moan at the unexpected contact but soon relaxed into his touch. Not wasting any time, she lowered herself towards Andy's body and put her weight on her elbows. Her lips peppered wet kisses all the way down Andy's shaft, and then made their way back up. She let out a moan when his tongue glided over her bundle of nerves and was momentarily distracted by the sensation before she took Andy's anticipative member into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the crown of his cock and then changed its direction and swirled the other way. She liked the feeling of his tip in her mouth. It was smooth and slippery, and her lips sucked on it hungrily. She could already feel the first drops of his juice on her tongue, and she closed her eyes, altering between swirls of her tongue and gentle sucks before she let her lips descend further and accept more of his length into her mouth. She moaned around him when she felt his tongue circling her clit. Andy responded with a hum against her core, and she could already feel the pressure building inside her lower stomach, coiling and twisting inside her, seeking for release. She was still not there, but Andy seemed to be nearing his climax, and despite her difficulty to split her attention between pleasuring him and the intensity of her growing ecstasy that spread all over her body, sending jolts of pleasure down her spine all the way down to her core. She could taste his molten eruption on her tongue and swallowed it, once again feeling Andy's desperate moan against her center. There were rapid puffs of air hitting her core as Andy tried to regulate his breathing. His soft "I love you," whispered against the skin of her inner thigh was enough to make her juices gush out of her. It took Andy a moment to regain his senses, and he went back to the task at hand, licking and sucking her innermost velvet flesh into the heat of his mouth as if his life depended on it. Sharon closed her eyes, releasing his member from her mouth as she let out a string of cries come out from the depths of her throat as she rode wave after wave of her rapture.

"Oh, God, that was heavenly," she panted as she rolled off him, her skin glistening with sweat. Andy turned over and captured her lips in a soft kiss. She could taste herself in his mouth, a delightful mix of salty and musky.

"Mom, I'm home!" the sudden interruption made Sharon and Andy jump off the bed and search for their clothes.

"I'll be right out!" she called to Rusty as she swiftly dressed up and gathered her hair in a clip. "I love you," she pressed her lips to Andy's before she took a quick glance in the mirror and left the room.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Andy heard the condo door opening and shutting. He was already in bed, holding a book in front of him, but his mind was elsewhere, somewhere between Sharon's legs. He could still hear her moans in his ears and feel the hotness of her mouth on his now flaccid member. It was the first time he and Sharon had sex in that particular position, and the hastiness of the act didn't allow them to discuss it.

"Hey," he heard Sharon's soft voice as she came into their bedroom.

"That went fast. Did you fix Rusty's oil leak?" he asked.

"No, we'll have to take the car to the mechanic tomorrow morning," Sharon sighed and plopped on the bed by Andy's side. She rested her head on his chest for a moment and then raised it and looked into his eyes. "You know why it took me so fast?" she asked.

"Because as I've told you a hundred times before, you're not a mechanic?" Andy teased.

"Well, that too," Sharon grinned. "But that's not the only reason." She lowered her gaze for a moment and then looked into his eyes. "While I was working on the car, I was thinking about you, and about what we've done earlier, and see, all those thoughts got to me."

"Oh really?" Andy smiled mischievously when he realized where this was going.

"Hmm, yes. I think I have my own _oil leak_ down there, and I need you to fix it."

"Well, you know, I'm not a mechanic," Andy offered her his infamous boyish smile.

"How lucky, I'm not a car," she replied.

"Then I can certainly fix you," Andy said and drew her down for a kiss. Now that they had time, and no prior commitment was pressing, they would be able to explore that position again, and while they were at it, Andy had a few more ideas for other positions they could try. Their bed was going to be on fire tonight, and no water was required.

THE END

* * *

 **As always, I'd love to know your thoughts about this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
